<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Persistently Grind and Drive Me Out of My Mind by justyncase</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921016">Persistently Grind and Drive Me Out of My Mind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/justyncase/pseuds/justyncase'>justyncase</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>timeout fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Friday - Team StarKid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Cunnilingus, Dom Paul, F/M, Infect Emma Perkins, Infected Paul Matthews, Oral Sex, Smut, Sub Emma, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:07:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/justyncase/pseuds/justyncase</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma gets tied up and Dom!Paul rights because Comfort said so.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>timeout fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Persistently Grind and Drive Me Out of My Mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello !! this is NOT my work. it was written by @thecrabbybarista on tumblr, and i posted it with their permission because they don't have an ao3. the song is "gimme that" by blue kid. is this a song fic ?? couldn't tell you but that's fine.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"You think you're gonna get away with this?" Despite being tied to a chair, Emma remained confident as ever. She tapped her feet as Paul stood in front of her, seemingly ignoring her question. "Look at that, Paul's gonna make me beg for him after he got teased to hell and back last week. Isn't that cute?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's almost as cute as how you think you can treat me with so much disrespect. I think you let something very very important slip your mind." Paul nearly forgot about how much he loved being in control. As hot as Emma could be when she tried it out, he would still kill to see her smirk wiped off of her face as he put her in her place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Which is?" She glanced around the living room, getting bored of waiting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can fucking </span>
  <b>
    <em>devour</em>
  </b>
  <span> you." Those words combined with Paul's intense stare was enough to make Emma submit, for at least a minute, because she knew he was right. What he said next was what really got to her though. "I can make you moan so much you'll lose your voice, and before that, I can make you </span>
  <em>
    <span>beg</span>
  </em>
  <span> for me to fuck you to death while you continue to get soaked and ignored."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma's confident smirk was gone in less than a second, and was replaced with a shocked expression. "Jesus fucking christ, I got the point with the first sentence!" Actually, she would probably already have her clothes off if she wasn't tied to a chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know you didn't, you bitch." Paul grabbed onto his tie, the one that Emma had stolen from him, forcing her to look him in the eye "Where'd you get this?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I took it from you." She nervously admitted. This was going to be a long night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled on the tie, bringing her lips to his. He gave her a quick nip before pulling away, holding his stare as he sank to the floor before tugging at the denim jeans that Emma had also stolen from him. He only broke eye contact when he decided to rest his head in-between her thighs, clawing at her pockets. Before he could get too caught up in his pulling he ran his hands down her legs, kissing her through her pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma was blushing furiously. Her face was as blue as it could get. She couldn't believe she didn't make herself remember how much Paul could do to her. She was weak already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few more rough kisses against her clit, Paul got back onto his feet for just a moment and then straddled her, watching the look in her eyes getting hungrier. "Are you enjoying this as much as I am?" He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I- I think so." She started to squirm, bringing her attention to the itching feeling that had made itself at home below her waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good girl." He stroked her hair, undoing the buttons on the shirt that was much too large to belong to Emma. He placed his hand on her chest, finding that her heart was racing. He let it move down over her body, just barely avoiding her nipples. He stopped touching her, giving Emma a moment to ogle at him in peace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let her body relax, thinking that he was all done. "You sure gave quite the speech earlier. Especially for someone who can't even make me wait for more than a minute-" She was silenced as Paul started to grind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're right, I am pretty bad at this." He couldn't help but put on a smug smirk as Emma started to quietly whimper. She gave him the reaction he had been looking for when he got rougher.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Damn, please just… I swear, I've learned my lesson!" That itching feeling was growing even after Paul stood up again. "You've done enough!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really? I don't think you're telling the truth." He started to walk away through the kitchen, not even looking back at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am! I really am!" Emma pleaded. She started to flail in her chair, almost making it fall it over. She was sure that he would come back. Or maybe she wasn't.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Paul looked back right as he was about to enter the dining room. Her longing gaze was enough to convince him to walk back to her and button up her shirt before sitting down on the couch. He was close enough for her to see him, but not enough to be able to touch her. He slouched, looking entirely nonchalant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on, don't do this to me!!" She continued to flail in an attempt to get the attention she now so desperately needed. As she was turning the chair this way and that she did something that was about to make things a whole lot more interesting. She lifted her hands to her face, just to confirm that they really were free. She looked at Paul, who had left from his spot on the couch. "Paul?" She called his name, and was grabbed tightly from behind in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You think you're clever. Don't you?" Paul had a backup plan if she broke free. He yanked at the tie Emma had wrongfully claimed as her own. "You thought that would get you on top."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was an accident, really!" She was about to come up with anything to get his teasing to stop, but was calmed when he left a few soft kisses on the marks that the rope had left on her wrists. The calmness was short lived.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He picked her up and then shoved her onto the couch, hovering above her so she couldn't get up. He pulled the tie off of her and used it to bind her hands together behind her back. "That's fine. I was just about to get back to reminding you where you belong anyways."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dammit! Just let me win!" Emma knew that she wasn't going to get tied up twice for nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can start begging whenever you want. Not that that's guaranteed to sway me, but you never know." He shrugged before he slid his hand down her pants. After feeling her underwear, he could confirm that she was indeed wet. But not enough. That was good news to him, seeing how he wanted to try something out on her. Well, maybe try wasn't the right word, seeing how he had done it before. But it didn't always work. This time he had a feeling he'd be lucky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her body tensed slightly at his touch. She was almost as sensitive as she was lustful. She shifted where she was sitting, waiting for his next move. That itching feeling still persisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got his hand underneath her panties and placed his middle finger on her clit, keeping it very still. With his other hand, he pinned her down so that she couldn't move her hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma wasn't going to be begging. She was going to get what she wanted, and she was going to demand it. She started to sing with just the right amount of growl. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I took a bus to a train, to a cab, to a plane. Had to hurdle the moat and stow away all the junk."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Paul kept still and listened, showing no signs of wanting to escalate the situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Just to scratch and tickle, because my cravings are fickle,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> If she had any say in it, she would've given a thrust at the end of that lyric, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"And they persistently grind and drive me out of my mind."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned forward to give her a kiss, but was stopped when she gave him a light kick in the stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Don't give me no lecture! Don't give me no looks!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>She forced herself to tear her eyes away from his. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Just gimme that smoke!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think it's a little too late for you to ask that of me." He leaned forward again, putting a kiss on her neck. He didn't pull away as Emma continued to sing.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"So what if you got spunk? You're cuter… When I'm drunk."</span>
  </em>
  <span> As much as she loved the kisses, it wasn't enough to throw her off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Paul noticed that his kiss hadn't done anything, he started to suck at her skin instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"This ain't no romance, honey, it's a forbiddence." </span>
  </em>
  <span> She was starting to really need to focus, which Emma luckily could do quite well when she was singing. It didn't change the fact that her arousal was growing rapidly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled away, leaving a fresh hickey on her neck. He started to put some more pressure on her clit, watching her face turn blue once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"If you'd kick off our shoes, and get me a little loose,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Her melody started to fade at 'loose', but she managed to regain it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Then by the morning we're gone, cause honey, that's what I want."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know, being a brat won't get you anywhere." Paul was met with another soft kick to the stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Don't give me no lecture! Don't give me no looks, just gimme that kiss! Oh, don't give me no lecture! Don't read me no books. Just gimme that kiss!!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> She increased her volume as he pushed onto her clit even harder. The extra pressure soon went away, and he was back at square one. Emma thought that would be a good thing, but he ended up leaving even more burning desire behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was being completely serious." He glared as he pulled his hand away. "So now, you better follow my instructions. Look back at me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite what Emma wanted to do, she looked back at Paul.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now I want you to keep looking. And while you're at it, think about how good it'll feel when I might finally get to taste you. Understand?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like she wasn't doing that already. She did as she was told, but kept on singing despite his best efforts to distract her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"So don't you build no foundation, cause I give into temptation. I wouldn't build home plate on my decisions to date."</span>
  </em>
  <span> The images in her head were getting her more and more worked up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I am no cornerstone. I operate alone, and all I've ever had was this road with no map."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Paul licked his finger and placed it on Emma's clit once again as he watched her starting to struggle at keeping her rhythm.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Don't give me no lecture! Don't give me no looks! Don't ya give me no lecture! Don't read me no books." </span>
  </em>
  <span>She stuttered as she tried to wrack her head for lyrics when all it was showing her was the things that she couldn't have yet. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Don't give me no lecture like some-"</span>
  </em>
  <span> she was cut off by a small whine as Paul started to move his finger. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Just- gimme that. Just gimme that."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He could tell he'd get what he wanted soon. She really should've known better. He was very entertained by her fight against herself to keep a somewhat straight face.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Just gimme that bass, gimme guitar licks, melody in my soul flips that bass, gimme guitar licks, melody in my-"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Emma paused to let out a few soft noises. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Just gimme that bass, gimme guitar licks, melody in my soul flips that bass, a kit, guitar licks, melody in my soul,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> She started to sing louder as he pushed down harder, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Just gimme that bass, gimme guitar licks, melody in my soul flips that bass, kit, the guitar licks, melody in my…!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> She knew exactly what she was going to do next, as much as she tried to convince herself she wouldn't.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ready to give up?" Paul pulled his hand back once again, waiting for her to do what she secretly wanted to for so long.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Just gimme that!!!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>She sang as loud as she could. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Gimme that!!! Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme!!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> She repeated that word over and over, long after the song had ended. She didn't stop until her jeans and underwear were stripped off of her and thrown onto the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought I wasn't good at teasing, Em." He laid down on his stomach, holding up his upper body by propping his arms on Emma's thighs.  This time he'd stay there for a much longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut the fuck up and do something to me already!!" Emma's demands weren't ignored for once. She hadn't realized how badly she needed more than his touch until she felt him trailing his tongue in circles on her clit. It took just seconds for her to let out her first moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That sound was like music to Paul's ears. The best part was that he soon got to hear it again, and again. She was still able to hold herself together though. He'd change that soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She got louder as he slid his finger into her pussy, and then added a second one. He kept the same slow rhythm with both his fingers and his tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He resisted the urge to speed up, despite every tempting groan and whimper. There was one specific thing he was looking for, and he wasn't hearing it. It seemed like he'd be listening to whines that were trying ever so hard to get more forever, then he heard his name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma's delight grew as his tempo did the same. She wished she would stop forgetting how good he was at pleasuring her. Then again, it did feel amazing to be so surprised every time. She was almost squealing with joy as he got his fingers deeper inside of her. That combined with the other sensation she was receiving was enough to get her to moan, "I love you," several times in a row. She waited for it to escalate again but it never happened. In fact, it soon stopped entirely. "No! More!" She begged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why should I?" Paul sat up, licking his fingers. "Give me one reason that I should satisfy a bitch like you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I need it!" Emma started to squirm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you need?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I need you, please!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But I'm right here." He tilted his head in fake confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know what I mean!!" Emma was afraid that she wouldn't even get any more relief, but that fear was quickly erased when she was pushed down onto her back. It felt so good to have his fingers and tongue back in their place. Actually, they had switched places. She wasn't complaining at all. In fact, the only noises she was making were ecstatic screams as Paul got even faster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew how close she was, but he was waiting to hear that one thing again. Even if it seemed like she had lost the ability to speak, he was sure she could manage one simple word. One that her heart belonged to. She was just barely standing on the edge, and she stayed like that for a whole minute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew exactly what he was waiting for. She had learned from earlier. The only problem was that any attempt she could make at speaking was drowned out by her groans that just kept getting more and more desperate. When she finally got his name out, she was sent over the edge instantly as he pushed down as much as he could onto her clit. Euphoria completely consumed every inch of her being. She could hardly hear the noises she was making. The only thing she could focus on was Paul's pretty blue eyes. And just as she was getting used to heaven, she appeared back on Earth. She took a moment to catch her breath before sitting up. "You're so good, it's unbelievable… But did you really have to go that far because I topped last week and stole your clothes?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You needed to be put in your place, you rotten brat." Paul untied her hands. "But, now that you've been good, I guess it's not fair if I keep calling you that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well if you're gonna do </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> if I steal just one outfit, guess who's about to lose their entire wardrobe?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're never going to learn, are you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I sure won't. But it doesn't matter because you looooove me!" Emma giggled as she gave him a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're so adorable."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's right!" She chirped. "Now go brush your teeth and then give me as many kisses as you want."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yell at me about my fics on tumblr: @ethanmanion<br/>support the author of this work on tumblr: @thecrabbybarista</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>